1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlled-torque apparatus, and more particularly, to a less bulky controlled-torque apparatus designed to be more easily useable in situations where a tool must work in close quarters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, multi-piece controlled-torque apparatuses of this type have been held together by means of an external sleeve and collar arrangement. This bulky arrangement has led to difficulties in utilization in places such as assembly lines, where a tool may be required to fit into tight places. In addition, frictional contact between the sleeve and collar caused the prior art apparatuses to generate a considerable amount of heat and to thus operate at detrimental high temperatures.